


Play Later

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Smut, Train Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Naquele momento, ela sabia de três coisas:1 - Ela estava com um tesão fudido.2 - Ele não tinha posto a mochila no colo por comodidade.3 - Se ele não tomasse uma atitude, ela tomaria.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	Play Later

Depois de Marlene ter contado a ela como tinha sido traumática a sua experiência lendo smut perto de outras pessoas, Tonks deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de fazer isso.

Porém era difícil entreter-se — não nesse sentido! — em uma viagem de trem de mais de 2 horas que levava de Liverpool a Londres todos os finais de semana, quando ia visitar aos pais.

Ela pegava livros emprestados para poder ler durante a viagem, mas considerando que ela era bem desastrada, Lily não queria mais emprestá-la os seus preciosos, e não é como se ela pudesse culpá-la por isso.

Poderia seguir o exemplo da maioria dos jovens do momento e ler e-books, mas não conseguia desapegar das texturas e cheiros que as páginas de um livro lhe proporcionavam, além do fato de ser distraída demais para poder ler no celular sem ficar entrando nas notificações do push. Também tinha o fato de ter uma memória ridícula de celular — que tipo de celular em pleno 2020 tinha 8 GB de memória? Aquilo não dava nem para os aplicativos básicos! — e um pacote de dados móveis que não durava uma semana inteira.

E Marlene aparentemente só lia putaria.

Ela não teve muita escolha.

Isso não a impedia de passar raiva, como quando leu o segundo livro de After. Estava quase terminando quando desistiu da saga de vez.

Começava a concluir que precisava de amigas novas para emprestarem-na livros. Ou precisava de um emprego para comprar os seus próprios livros.

Desde que tinha começado a fazer aquelas viagens — quando passou a frequentar a universidade —, sempre dividia a cabine do trem com o mesmo rapaz, que estava sempre com o rosto escondido atrás de um livro. Na realidade foi ele quem lhe deu a ideia de fazer isso, embora nunca tivessem trocado mais que algumas palavras.

Mas ele não lia putaria. Ele sempre estava com algum livro clássico do século retrasado ou alguma obra distópica que ninguém nunca tinha ouvido falar.

Era totalmente o seu tipo, apesar de sempre imaginarem-na com algum sujeito tatuado e de cabelo pintado.

Era mais um fim de semana e ela queria muito que 50 Tons de Cinza fosse uma completa porcaria para ter uma desculpa para si mesma para estudar para a prova de farmacologia que teria na quinta feira. Sim, ela sabia que aquele filme tinha sido lançado uns 5 anos antes, mas ela não tinha visto mais do que os trailers — ao contrário de Marlene que falsificou uma identidade para isso.

Ela devia ter considerado esconder a capa, afinal quem nunca tinha ouvido falar de 50 Tons? Era burrice demais, mas não tinha escolhido livros conhecidos e com fotos de homens sem camisa na capa até então.

_Move o dedo riscando um amplo círculo, me expandindo, me empurrando, e sua língua segue o compasso do dedo ao redor de meu clitóris. Gemo. É muito... Meu corpo suplica por alívio, e não posso seguir me negando. Deixo-me ir. O orgasmo se apodera de mim e perco todo pensamento coerente, retorço-me por dentro, uma e outra vez..._

Levantou o olhar do livro com uma cara de paisagem e foi quando percebeu o colega de cabine olhando-a. Assim que ele percebeu, desviou o olhar, parecendo constrangido.

Voltou o olhar para o livro, os seus pensamentos anestesiados de coerência. Costumava mergulhar tão profundo nas suas leituras que demorava para perceber o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Notou que estavam aproximando-se da estação e o rapaz saiu antes mesmo que o trem parasse. Ele costumava esperar até o último segundo.

_Caramba. Eu grito, e..._

— Puta que pariu!

Uma mulher que passava pelo corredor olhou-a com uma expressão repreensiva. Ele tinha deixado a porta aberta quando saiu.

A primeira coisa que fez quando chegou em casa foi esconder o livro na sua mochila. A última coisa que precisava era que os seus pais também soubessem das coisas que ela lia.

**Corte do dedo no cu e gritaria**

_Lily, Marlene e você_

Vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu (14:52) ✓✓

**Lily**

Não pode ser mais vergonhoso do que o que a Lene fez (14:53)

**Marlene**

Pelo menos funcionou (14:53)

Nos livramos do constrangimento (14:53)

**Lily**

ACREDITO que era ESSA a sua intenção (14:54)

**Marlene**

A culpa é do Ian (14:54)

**Lily**

A culpa é sua que não aprendeu a escutar áudio de fone de ouvido (14:54)

**Marlene**

Odeio fone (14:54)

Não prende no ouvido (14:54)

Cai toda hora (14:55)

Cheio de germes (14:55)

Você já pôs coisas piores no corpo (14:55) ✓✓

**Marlene**

No ouvido não (14:55)

Não dá pra levar meu headphone comigo, ocupa muito espaço (14:56)

E vocês sabem que tenho muitas infecções no ouvido (14:56)

O que houve? (14:57) ✓✓

**Lily**

Gemidão (14:57)

No Uber (14:57)

Porra Marlene (14:57) ✓✓

2020 já, gemidão é old demais (14:57) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Também acho (14:58)

Avisa pra criança do pré I (14:58)

**Lily**

Ela chegou pro motorista e falou "faço igual, quer ver?" (14:59)

**Marlene**

Pelo menos ele riu! (15:00)

Não foi que nem a Lily que ficou super constrangida (15:00)

**Lily**

Queria que eu ficasse como? (15:00)

Tu deu em cima do motorista (15:00)

Ela deu em cima do motoboy do Rappi (15:01) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Falando em dar em cima e gemidão (15:01)

Como tá a leitura? (15:01)

Era sobre isso que eu ia falar (15:01) ✓✓

Acho que não é uma boa ideia andar com um livro young adult por aí mostrando a capa (15:02) ✓✓

Principalmente um tão conhecido (15:02) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Eu desisto de vocês duas (15:02)

Eu já desisti de mim mesma faz muito tempo (15:03) ✓✓

**Lily**

O cara do trem? (15:03)

É kk (15:03) ✓✓

Ele acha que eu sou uma pervertida (15:03) ✓✓

**Marlene**

O motorista me mandou WhatsApp (15:04)

**Lily**

Como ele conseguiu o seu número??? (15:04)

**Marlene**

Eu dei, ué (15:04)

**Lily**

Quando foi isso??? (15:05)

Mas e o Sirius? (15:05) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Vivemos em um relacionamento aberto (15:05)

**Lily**

Relacionamento aberto: quando a Marlene vê o Sirius com uma garota, ela arruma um cara. Quando o Sirius vê a Marlene com um cara, ele arruma uma garota (15:06)

**Marlene**

E quando ele me vê com uma garota? (15:07)

Explica essa, sua panfóbica (15:07)

**Lily**

Aí você pergunta pra ele porque eu me nego a responder (15:08)

Vocês dois precisam parar com isso (15:08) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Flertar é divertido (15:08)

Você deveria experimentar (15:08)

Eu já passo vergonha o suficiente sem isso (15:09) ✓✓

Como já ficou comprovado (15:09) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Tá igual os caras que escondem a piroca na toalha depois de ter transado (15:09)

É só um livro, Nymphadora (15:10)

**Lily**

Tonks, bora no outro grupo (15:11)

Aquele SEM a Marlene (15:11)

**Marlene**

É O QUE (15:12)

Vocês tem um grupo SEM MIM? (15:12)

Grupo de duas pessoas se chama privado (15:13) ✓✓

**Marlene**

a (15:14)

Sua mãe apareceu pouco tempo depois para reclamar que ela, quando estava presente fisicamente em casa, não largava do celular e ela foi obrigada a interromper as conversas, apesar de não ter nada de melhor para fazer.

Foi como todos os finais de semana. Apesar de sentir falta dos pais, era um deslocamento exaustivo e sua mãe parecia esperar mais dela quando estava lá, como se não se comunicassem a semana inteira e como se ela não tivesse nada da faculdade para resolver. Ela só queria descansar.

A brincadeira do "largar a faculdade" não era tão brincadeira como ela pensava.

Voltou ao trem domingo à noite, não muito tarde para não ser perigoso o seu retorno. Preferia isso do que madrugar para pegar o trem e partir dali direto para o campus. Mas o cara do trem não estava lá, ele nunca estava aos domingos.

Então não pensou naquele assunto durante o resto da semana.

Até que chegou sábado e outra vez ela teria que pegar o trem até Liverpool.

Dessa vez, ela tinha levado a capa removível de um dos livros de Maze Runner. Não tinha sido problema, já que Lily odiava as versões de filme das capas dos livros. Talvez com o tempo o cara do trem se esquecesse do que tinha acontecido.

Ele já estava sentado quando ela entrou na cabine. Era o que geralmente acontecia.

— Bom dia — disse, procurando agir com naturalidade.

— Dia — ele respondeu com o tom de voz baixo.

Deixou a sua mochila ao seu lado, sentando-se no banco em frente a ele, como de costume. Nunca usava os espaços apropriados para malas, pois gostava de ter a sua mochila consigo. Era esquecida demais para ter esse luxo.

Puxou o livro já com a capa removível, ignorando o fato da capa ser menor do que o livro realmente era. Ainda não tinha terminado a leitura de 50 Tons, não tinha muito tempo para ler durante a semana por causa da faculdade. Passava mais tempo lendo livros texto e artigos científicos, tanto que às vezes até cansava-se de ler.

Foi em um dos momentos em que olhava na direção do rapaz, tanto para admirá-lo quanto para saber se estava sendo vigiada, que notou a capa do livro que ele lia.

_Corte de Névoa e Fúria._

Não conseguiu se concentrar na leitura e muito menos esperar pelo final do trajeto. Puxou o seu celular de dentro da mochila, deixando o livro de lado.

**Corte de dedo no cu e gritaria**

_Lily, Marlene e você_

Ele está lendo Corte de Névoa e Fúria! (13:04) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Irra (13:05)

**Lily**

Tem bom gosto (13:05)

**Marlene**

Puxa assunto com ele (13:05)

Eu não vou atrapalhar a leitura dele (13:06) ✓✓

E se ele é um serial killer? (13:06) ✓✓

Em vez de matar mulheres loiras parecidas com a ex, ele mata pessoas que interrompem a sua leitura (13:07) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Você fala desse cara do trem faz meses (13:08)

E não toma uma atitude (13:08)

Sabe nem o NOME dele (13:08)

O nome, Nymphadora (13:09)

Eu vou no próximo sábado visitar seus pais (13:10)

Não vai não (13:10) ✓✓

**Lily**

Não a ameace (13:11)

**Marlene**

Ameaças funcionam (13:11)

Toma uma atitude (13:11)

Apesar de ter medo do que a amiga era capaz de fazer, ela não teve coragem de puxar assunto com ele.

Então ela resolveu mentir.

**Corte de dedo no cu e gritaria**

_Lily, Marlene e você_

O nome dele é John (14:54) ✓✓

E ele tem uma noiva chamada Mary (14:54) ✓✓

**Lily**

Ai (14:55)

Não foi dessa vez (14:55) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Diz que você não é ciumenta (14:56)

**Lily**

MARLENE! (14:56)

Licença, vou curtir minha bad maratonando série (14:57) ✓✓

Ela maratonou Sherlock pela terceira vez junto com o pai.

No domingo, pegou o mesmo trem, porém havia uma coisa diferente. O cara do trem estava lá.

— Hey — cumprimentou-o, sem poder evitar mostrar-se surpresa.

— Perdi o trem mais cedo — ele disse, apesar de não haver necessidade de explicar-se.

— Que chato.

— É...

Criou coragem para continuar o assunto antes que ele abrisse o livro para ler. O trem não tinha saído da estação ainda.

— O que está achando do livro? — perguntou.

— Estou gostando — ele disse — Foi indicação de uma amiga.

— Está em qual parte?

Ela percebeu que foi uma péssima pergunta assim que saiu de sua boca. Tinha um motivo para estar tão surpresa por ele ler aquele livro.

— Hã... Capítulo 55 — ele respondeu, incomodado.

— Ah.

Engoliu em seco, ajeitando-se no banco.

— Legal — forçou um sorriso, antes de puxar o seu livro da mochila.

Por que ela cismou de querer puxar assunto?

Era tudo culpa de Marlene.

_Colocando minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, eu o seguro da única maneira que eu consigo enquanto ele fica de pé, me encarando, olhos cinzentos brilhando, apaixonado e possessivo._

Estava um dia anormalmente quente, pensou consigo mesma. Isso não era normal, ainda mais durante aquele horário.

A luz da cabine estava acesa, pois do lado de fora já era um completo breu.

Ajeitou o livro de forma que somente uma das mãos fosse necessária, enquanto a outra foi para a gola da camiseta, desabotoar os dois primeiros botões.

Ela gostava de camisetas polo, apesar de Marlene dizer que ela parecia pronta para ir a um clube de tênis.

_Ele começa a se mover, realmente se mover._

O seu companheiro de cabine movimentou-se à sua frente, como se estivesse escorregando do banco.

Perguntava-se em qual parte do livro ele estava.

Na parte em que Feyre estava coberta de tinta sobre a mesa?

Quando Rhysand se curvava diante dela?

_Isso não é fazer amor, isso é foder – e eu amo. Eu gemo. É tão cru, tão carnal, está me fazendo tão lasciva._

Sentiu a boca secar e puxou uma de suas pernas para cima da outra, cruzando-as.

Nunca tinha se aprofundado tanto em uma leitura como aquela em público.

Ao mesmo tempo que era constrangedor, era excitante.

_Ele retorce o quadril de um lado para o outro, e a sensação é incrível. Oh meu Deus. Eu fecho meus olhos, sentindo a acumulação – aquela deliciosa, lenta subida._

Sentiu o olhar do cara do trem fixar-se em suas pernas expostas e cruzadas.

Ele precisava parar de fazer aquilo.

_Puxando-me mais para cima, mais alto no castelo no ar. Oh sim... a sua carícia aumentando uma fração._

O cara do trem puxou a mochila dele que estava jogada no chão para o seu colo.

Ela sabia que a leitura dele estava muito mais interessante do que a sua.

_Eu gemo alto. Eu sou toda sensação... toda dele, aproveitando cada estocada, cada pressão._

Devia ter levado uma calcinha na mochila. Geralmente não se preocupava com levar roupas, já que tinha suficientes tanto em casa quanto na república, mas se lembraria disso dali pra frente.

_E ele pega o ritmo, enfiando mais rápido... com mais força... e o meu corpo inteiro está se movendo ao seu ritmo, e eu posso sentir a rigidez nas minhas pernas, e as minhas entranhas tremendo e se acelerando._

Ela abriu mais um botão da sua camisa quase que inconscientemente e sentiu o olhar do homem à sua frente.

Levantou o olhar, dessa vez encontrando com o olhar dele. Olho no olho. Como diria Lily, a tensão podia ser cortada por uma faca de tão palpável que estava.

Naquele momento, ela sabia de três coisas:

1 - Ela estava com um tesão fudido.

2 - Ele não tinha posto a mochila no colo por comodidade.

3 - Se ele não tomasse uma atitude, ela tomaria.

— Gostando do que vê? — ela perguntou.

Ele limpou a garganta antes de responder com um tom rouco:

— É um capítulo muito interessante.

Ela ajeitou-se no banco, subindo alguns centímetros da saia e abrindo mais um botão da blusa.

— Estava falando de mim — respondeu sem rodeios.

Ele ficou claramente desestabilizado, desviando o olhar dela.

— Acho que não nos apresentamos antes — disse — Eu sou Tonks.

— Remus — ele respondeu, evitando olhá-la como se estivesse resistindo a uma tentação.

Fechou o livro sem se incomodar em marcar a página em que tinha parado, deixando-o em cima da própria mochila e então levantou-se do assento.

— Se importa se eu apagar a luz? — ela perguntou, apoiando as mãos no compartimento de malas vazio.

Remus levantou o olhar lentamente, observando cada parte de sua anatomia à sua frente.

— É uma ótima ideia.

Tonks alcançou o interruptor e a cabine ficou escura. Só podiam ver suas sombras através das luzes vindas do lado de fora, da janela.

Escutou quando ele tirou a mochila de seu colo e jogou-a no chão, antes de sentir suas mãos em seus quadris. Seguiu o movimento de suas mãos, pondo cada perna de um lado do corpo dele, sentando-se em seu colo. Não estava enganada, sentiu sua ereção contida pela calça cutucá-la.

Remus tomou a atitude, beijando-a com desejo, tirando-lhe o ar e a razão que já estava perdida.

Não pensava que seria dessa forma que eles se beijariam pela primeira vez, mas não estava reclamando. Não mesmo.

Pôs as mãos em seus ombros, sentindo as mãos dele subirem por suas costas por baixo da camisa. Movimentou o seu corpo contra ele, arrancando um gemido. Sem parar com a sua dança, tirou as mãos dos ombros dele e levou-as até a própria blusa, desabotoando os botões que ainda restavam.

Afastou o rosto do dele para tirar o tecido de seu tronco e quase que ao mesmo tempo, sentiu as mãos dele roçarem o fecho do seu sutiã até sentir as alças ficarem soltas em seus ombros.

Estava nua da cintura para cima.

A cabine foi iluminada por alguns segundos quando o trem passou por um poste de iluminação particularmente forte.

— Eu deveria fechar essas cortinas — ela sussurrou.

— E privar o mundo desta divindade? — ele perguntou, as mãos segurando a sua bunda ainda coberta pela saia.

— Só tem uma pessoa que quero que me veja nua — sentiu-o arrepiar-se quando sussurrou em seu ouvido — E ela não está sendo democrática.

Levou suas mãos para o suéter que ele usava, deixando clara a sua intenção de tirá-lo. Remus resmungou por ter que tirar as mãos de sua bunda, mas ajudou-a a tirar a peça de roupa.

E então inverteu a posição deles, fazendo com que ela deitasse no banco.

Não era muito espaço, mas para ele parecia o suficiente.

— _Quero que esteja deitada na mesa como meu banquete pessoal_ — ele disse em seu ouvido.

Porra.

Remus levou a sua boca direto ao seu seio esquerdo, abocanhando-o. A sensação fez com que os seus olhos se fechassem e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, a boca entreaberta.

Enquanto brincava com o mamilo com a língua, ele apertou o outro seio com força com a mão, antes de começar a estimulá-lo com os dedos.

Depois de algum tempo, ele trocou, abocanhando o outro seio e estimulando o esquerdo com a mão.

— Remus — ela gemeu, sentindo a virilha formigar.

Ele não tinha pressa, foi descendo por sua barriga, esfregando o nariz e trilhando beijos pelo caminho. Até alcançar a barra da saia. Em vez de puxá-la para baixo, ele puxou-a para cima, fazendo com que ela ficasse abaixo dos seios, exibindo a sua calcinha encharcada e suas coxas suadas.

Ele não hesitou em esgueirar dois dedos para dentro do tecido e enfiá-los em sua vagina.

— _Caso você esqueça onde isso termina_ — Remus recitou, novamente sussurrado em sua orelha.

Ela gemia a cada movimento que ele fazia. Ele podia levá-la até o orgasmo só com os dedos, era algo que pensava só acontecer em livros.

Esse não era o plano.

Antes que ela pudesse chegar até lá, ele tirou os dedos de dentro dela e tirou a sua calcinha com pressa. Estava tremendo e sem conseguir raciocinar direito, só entendeu o que ele faria quando teve as suas coxas afastadas e sentiu algo quente e úmido entrar onde antes estavam os dedos.

Levou as suas mãos até o cabelo dele, perguntando-se se aquele deus grego tinha saído diretamente de um livro young adult.

Ele sabia fazer oral, não errava o buraco e era gostoso pra porra. Além de citar Rhysand no seu ouvido enquanto a fodia de várias formas diferentes.

— Remus — ela gemeu quando sentiu o seu ventre contrair pela última vez e a sua virilha encharcar mais do que já estava encharcada.

Foi assim que o seu primeiro orgasmo veio.

Sentiu o seu corpo extremamente sensível. A simples respiração _dele_ , o simples toque _dele_ , a língua _dele_ lambendo o seu gozo.

Isso deu tempo o suficiente para que suas pernas voltassem a respondê-la e ela desse um jeito de afastá-lo e inverter a posição outra vez.

— _Brinque mais tarde_ — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, provocando-o.

Ele rosnou em resposta.

Deu um beijo em seu pescoço e foi descendo os beijos por seu peitoral. Sentiu-o ficar rígido conforme se aproximava do cós da sua calça.

Sentou-se no seu colo enquanto desafivelava o cinto e desabotoava a calça. Puxou o tecido para baixo, deixando-a apenas com a visão da cueca boxer e uma ereção bem marcada.

O cara do trem definitivamente não era um mero mortal.

Passou a língua pelos seus lábios, olhando-o nos olhos. Então levou a sua mão até a barra da cueca, puxando-a para baixo como tinha feito com a calça.

Levou a sua mão até a ereção e, lançando-lhe um sorriso malicioso, inclinou-se no banco e a pôs na boca.

Escutou-o urrar.

Ele recuperou o controle — ou perdeu-o completamente, dependendo do ponto de vista — rapidamente, tirando-a de cima dele e invertendo as posições.

Eles tinham um impasse sobre posição, claramente. Nem tudo naquela relação podia ser perfeito.

— _Brinque mais tarde_ — ele rosnou e ela ousou rir.

Remus afundou sua mão em seu cabelo, puxando-a para um beijo agressivo.

Antes que pudesse aprofundar o beijo, ele afastou-se.

— Camisinha — ele justificou-se, antes de arrastar a sua mochila para perto de seu alcance.

— Eu tenho — ela disse, observando-o procurar apressado.

Ele não pegou a carteira, então ele sabia que aquele era um péssimo lugar para pôr uma camisinha, apesar de muitas pessoas fazerem isso.

— Camisinha feminina não é muito segura, deixa a área externa desprotegida contra infecções como tricomoníase — Remus disse rapidamente.

— Eu tenho camisinha masculina — ela corrigiu-se, sem poder evitar rir da sua explicação.

Ele corou. Conseguia ficar adorável mesmo quando estava completamente nu, em cima dela e procurando camisinha na mochila.

— Bom, eu já achei — ele puxou o pacote prateado.

Observou-o pôr o preservativo na sua ereção. Por questões puramente acadêmicas, é claro.

Quando ele olhou para ela, ela ainda estava olhando para lá, mordendo o canto do lábio.

— É melhor irmos antes que o trem chegue na estação — ele sugeriu.

Ela voltou a se deitar, sem poder conter o sorriso.

— Acha isso engraçado? — ele também sorriu.

— Um pouco — ela respondeu sem se sentir culpada ou constrangida —, mas podemos falar sobre isso depois.

Ele entendeu o recado.

Remus puxou-a para outro beijo. Tonks só pôde pensar que das vezes que ela transou, ela nunca beijou tanto alguém.

Enquanto ainda beijavam-se, ele penetrou-a de uma só vez. Antes que ele resolvesse esperar para ela "se acostumar", como imaginava que ele faria, ela moveu o próprio quadril contra ele.

Tentaram manter o beijo para abafar os gemidos, movendo-se um contra o outro com rapidez, mas era difícil evitar os gemidos e arfadas de escaparem.

Mordeu o lábio dele sem querer quando teve o seu segundo orgasmo, as paredes da sua vagina contraindo a sua ereção.

Ele gozou não muito depois disso.

Tonks reconheceu um grande outdoor, que ficava a uns 10 minutos da estação de Londres, passar pela janela.

— Precisamos nos vestir — ela disse, quase sem reconhecer a sua voz.

Precisava de um litro de água.

Ela desceu a saia, ele ajudou-a a fechar o sutiã, ela fingiu que era necessário ajudá-lo a afivelar o cinto.

Como Marlene dizia mesmo? Que as pessoas ajudavam a despir, mas não a vestir porque depois que tá fodido ninguém se importa?

— Esqueceu disso — Remus pegou a sua calcinha depois que estavam vestidos.

Era muito estranha a sensação de pôr uma camiseta estando as suas costas inteiramente suadas. Ao mesmo tempo que queria deitar e dormir por exaustão, queria entrar em um banho assim que chegasse na república, mas também estava com fome e com sede. Eram muitas necessidades ao mesmo tempo.

— Você já viu o estado que me deixou? Como eu vou vestir isso? — ela disse, como se já não estivesse evidente o quão molhada estava.

— E vai ficar sem? — ele perguntou.

Deu de ombros, provocando-o.

— Talvez eu fique.

Se eles tivessem mais uma hora de viagem, ele teria agarrado-a ali mesmo.

Mas eles não tinham.

— Foi um _prazer_ te conhecer, Remus — puxou o lábio inferior dele com os dentes antes de sair da cabine, arrastando a sua mochila consigo — Te vejo no sábado.

**Corte do dedo no cu e gritaria**

_Lily, Marlene e você_

Eu preciso que alguém me busque na estação (19:40) ✓✓

Eu tô tão fodida que não consigo andar direito (19:40) ✓✓

**Lily**

O que aconteceu??? (19:41)

Eu fui fodida (19:41) ✓✓

Literalmente (19:41) ✓✓

**Lily**

O cara não tinha noiva??? (19:42)

Eu menti (19:43) ✓✓

O nome dele nem é John (19:43) ✓✓

**Marlene**

TÔ INDO (19:44)

Essa fofoca quero saber em primeira mão (19:44)


End file.
